Tailsmo, The return
by Master117Prowler
Summary: Tails has been torn apart by what happened to Cosmo, He struggles to keep his mind together. Tails finds himself another chance to have happiness once again.
1. ch1 Dream, My Love

i do not own any character except (new character)

* * *

_Go my child, go to your friends. for your life has been taken by prophecy, but you have a will,_ **_The will to live with the one you love._**

tails walked from the deck to his room and shut the solid steel door. they are still in space at the moment. tails has cried for weeks since the ''incident.''

''oh Cosmo, did i do the right thing?'' he sobbed into his pillow,"I'm so lonely...''Tails wailed. he slowly cried him self to sleep.

* * *

tails' dream

* * *

he found him self in a white-walled square room.

"what?" he said confused.

he sat up and suddenly froze. on the other side of the room stood Cosmo.

he stared at her in a long and surprised trance.

"are you just gonna stare at me?'' she asked confused.

''c-Cosmo?'' Tails stammered as he got up and approached Cosmo.

Cosmo smiled casually. Tails sped up and hugged her, nearly knocking her over.

they both blushed and giggled.

Tails disturbed the happiness,''where are we? or how am i with you?''his head buzzed.

''well we are in your subconscious at the moment.'' she explained ''i now have a chance to come back...''

''then take it! come back! see your friends, the world, an-'' he blushed again '' Cosmo i need to tell you some thing,''

she blushed hard knowing what was coming.

''Cosmo, i,''

he leaned in to her ear,

''I Love You.''

Cosmo grew a grin hopped with joy and hugged him again even harder.

''OH, I Love You Too Tails!''

it seemed forever but it was only a few seconds.

all of a sudden her smile vanished, she broke the hug and stepped back to get a better view.

''whats wrong? what i do?'' tails asked, sad at the gone moment.

''I need to tell you something very important for my survival,'' she said seriously,'' i will return from an asteroid that s close to the ship at the moment, when you find me you need to get me to the medical region of the ship. you need to do this very quickly or i-''

Cosmo vanished and the room went dark.

''C-cosmo?'' tails sputtered.

* * *

END OF DREAM

* * *

"COSMO!"tails nearly jumped out of bed.

tails was covered in cold sweat, panting. he got out of bed and changed his clothes (Sonic X did not include clothes, for kids, i will add clothes for the teens)

''I got to get sonic and the others!''he said to himself.

*KNOCK,KNOCK* he heard on the door.

''tails its me sonic, you alright in there?''a voice asked worriedly.

''yea im ok, just a bad dream,''he told him

''let me guess, Cosmo?''he sighed ''im starting to worry about you''

''well its different this time, i saw her,an-and she's coming back!'' he yelled through the iron door.

''really? hows that?'' sonic asked again, a bit more concerned for his friend.

''a asteroid, she said, but we got to get her into medical fast she might not last long if shes been out there for a week.'' he said

tails walked to the door and the door flew open upwards, making sonic, whom was leaning agianst the door, fall on the floor. tails stepped over sonic and ran down the hall. tails immedately got to the deck and told every one what he saw in his dream.

''are you sure that dream was real?'' amy asked

''of course its real! cosmos there i just know it!'' tails said geting frustrated

tails headed to cream's post and tapped a button and mutiple dots lit up. then he typed 'lifeforms, any' into the command slot. all but one dot vanished on screen. tails got up and took a look out side, at a rook drifting past the ship.

''get the tools, **We Need To Get Cosmo Back.''**


	2. ch2 The Recovery

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people in the story.

* * *

''quick get the crane out and pull her in!''tails yelled

they did so pulling the large rock that was just small enough to pull into their cargo bay which tails open at the start of the operation.

''every one get to the docking bay to start E-shield raise'' tails called into the head-set.

Tails, nervous beyond his own good making his Tails twitch and stir at the slow process, was checking every monitor to make sure no damage was done to the rock or the hull. once they got in he enabled the shields, and closed the cargo door. then taped a few almost seeming random buttons and levers to get the result: ''ARTIFICIAL GRAVITY ON'' a female voice reported, making all passengers feel the dangerous drop the rest of the crew experienced. slamming objects in the blue typhoon all over the floor. tails tossed his head set on his seat at the cockpit of the blue typhoon as he ran out the door at the back heading into an elevator and tapped (\/) and (close) to close the door as fast as possible while going down the shaft of the elevator.

sorry for the short chapter, pause is the best tool for story making and i have xtra home work from reading classes, (figures :( )

read & review!


	3. ch3 The Awakening

**MasterPrower:** Hi guys, I am so very sorry for the delay in chapters, I became overwhelmed this past few months, and I finally got the time too look at the reviews, thank you for posting that, it gave me inspiration. I'll stop my yapping, so we can start the story up again!

**Tails:** Good, I miss cosmo,

**MasterPrower: **Yea, ill get on it...

* * *

Tails sat outside the medical room. He was waiting for Amy to come out with the news on how Cosmo was doing. He worried on what might be taking her so long, or what might have happened to Cosmo, if she could remember him, or if she's still alive. What would he do without her?_** No, don't think about that. She has to be alive,**_ but what would happen? Could she really not make it?

Amy walked out the door, into the hallway, the sound of her heels on the floor snapped him back to reality.

''How is she?'' tails asked in a quiet voice.

''She's sleeping. She will be up in about a half an hour. Don't worry, she's OK at the moment,'' she reassured him

He lifted his head and looked at her, feeling a bit better.

''Can I see her?'' he asked in a slightly louder voice.

''Yes, you can, but let her sleep. She needs it. Being in space for a week can hurt the organs in the body.''

''Thank you.'' his eyes lit up. Tails started to the room when Amy grabbed his wrist, he looked back.

"she will be all right, don't worry.'' She said, trying to get his spirits up.

He entered the room. The room was white with a spiral design lining the top of each wall. It had two beds; both with matching equipment, except one bed had a sleeping Cosmo laying in it. Tails went over to her, picking up a chair on the way, and sat down next to his love.

''I missed you'' he said as he picked up her hand and caressed it.

He stared at her, hoping that he could get an answer. She moved her head slightly, but didn't open her eyes. He gazed at her, watching her breathe and slightly flinch time to time. The few hours passed like days as he waited for Cosmo to wake up from the bed. Amy came back in and pulled a table up next to the bed. She placed a cup of water on the tray, along with a plate with bread and some meat. Amy looked at tails and Cosmo. _**He really does love her.**_

''Tails… I need you to leave the room now, she needs her sleep.'' Amy interrupted tails' thoughts giving him a concerned look, "and I think you do too."

He looked at Amy and looked back to Cosmo.

''Take care of her; I'll be in the cockpit. Call if something happens.'' Tails told her, and turned to the door.

Amy put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

''It's OK, tails, don't worry about Cosmo, she's in good hands,'' Amy told him

''Yea, right.'' Tails continued to exit the room and headed to the cockpit.

He sighed, "I hope she's OK.'' she tells herself turning her gaze to Cosmo.

Tails finally arrived at the cockpit and sat down in his seat.

He tapped a button, turning on Tails' personal locker. He typed his password ''26766''.

Tails thought of the password from one of the phones that Chris showed him. The numbers had three or four letters that stood for each. 2:C, 6:O, 7:S, 6:M, 6:O, naturally.

The dash came up showing his captain's log. Tails started typing:

_Log 537-Lerigorian space zone:_

_It's been a week, and I had a vision of Cosmo telling me that she was close; I found her and brought her back. She's in a deep sleep at the moment._

_The repairs for the ship are going well. The right wing and the hyper drive can sustain itself now. The rest of the crew is in a good but 'busy' mood._

Tails looked over to the navigation unit, and then looked back;

_Distance from Mobian is about 2500-trillion miles; it won't be much longer now._

Closing his locker, after pressing the SAVE button, Tails got up and walked to the living quarters. He looked at his clock-11:24PM-almost midnight. He tapped a button, closing the door. Flopping down onto his bed, he kicked his sneakers off, removed his gloves. He quickly tapped another button next to his bed, turning the lights off, and curled up, and drifted off to sleep

* * *

**COSMO"S POINT OF VIEW**

* * *

Darkness surrounded me; all I could see was I lying down. I closed and opened my hands, feeling numbness in them. I could hear a voice, it sounded familiar. ''I missed you,'' over and over like an echo. I felt comfortable, warm, and safe. I didn't know what was going on. I felt something on my hand I looked down at it, seeing a hand on mine. I felt myself on a bed, I tried to open my eyes and it felt like I did, but it was a. The room was brighter than earlier, I saw tails at my side, holding my hand, I tried turning my head, I only got inches of movement. Amy, looking into the room, looking at tails in a concerning way. I sent impulses to all of my body, but I got nothing, only flinches, and small movements. I felt safe, but at the same time I felt lonely. Tried speaking but I couldn't open my mouth. Hoping for the best, I slowly closed my eyes. When I opened them again, tails was gone, but Amy was at my side checking something out of my vision. My sight slowly faded out, soon to darkness again. Thoughts of a lonely boy and a concerned girl still on my mind.

* * *

**3****rd.****PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

* * *

Amy slowly moved to a terminal next to Cosmo's bed. She opened the keyboard panel, and scrolled to her heart monitor. She took a look at it, and then back to Cosmo, who was flinching more than she was before. Amy looked back to the terminal, no change. She looked back just in time to see Cosmo slowly start to open her eyes.

* * *

MasterPrower: Thank you for reading! I will get the next story up, and running very soon!

Tails: ZzZzZzzz…..

MasterPrower: Thank you again! And again... and again... and again... OK I need to shut up now...

Tails: I was *yawn* asleep. What where you saying?

Cosmo: Where am I?

Tails: Cosmo? Is that you?

MasterPrower: *blocks Cosmos's chat*

Cosmo (muted): Um hello?

MasterPrower: Please R&R viewers!

I GIVE CREDIT TO A PROFILE THAT BETA-READ TO ME. GO CHECK OUT HER FIC AS WELL.

Arriebar

PROFILE LINK: u/2502056/Arriebar


End file.
